


Quanto costa un cuore

by Mellololo



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellololo/pseuds/Mellololo
Summary: Serquel AU (+ accenni Belermo)Dopo un’intera infanzia trascorsa a letto a causa di un difetto congenito al cuore, Sergio viene finalmente dimesso dall’ospedale per vivere la vita di un normale studente del Liceo. Anche Andrés è di ritorno a casa, ma con delle cattive notizie: debiti da saldare e brutti ceffi che fanno in modo che non se ne dimentichi facilmente. I costi della convalescenza del più piccolo sono ingenti e per i due fratelli, ormai soli al mondo, le scelte da prendere in modo tale da affrontarli non sono sempre facili, in un mondo dove ciò che è giusto non sempre coincide con l’unica cosa che rimane da fare.Certo i soldi non crescono mica sugli alberi, ma una ricca famiglia di amici potrebbe essere la giusta soluzione a tutti i problemi: il denaro tiranno crea e distrugge, salva e condanna senza pietà. Tutto ha un prezzo su questa terra, ma quanto costa esattamente un cuore che batte? I soldi aprono porto impensabili, se non chiudono quelle dell’amore.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Debiti e debitori

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Questa è la primissima storia che pubblico su questo fantastico sito scoperto da poco, anche se non la mia prima ff in assoluto. La scrivo perché adoro la Casa di Carta, i Serquel e i Belermo, e anche perché secondo me è un peccato che qui ci siano poche storie scritte in Italiano da leggere (per quando sia figo spulciare qualcosa in inglese, ci mancherebbe eh!) Non so esattamente cosa dovrei aggiungere ancora, sono ancora una principiante su questo sito (abbiate pietà), ma spero davvero che chiunque possa essersi interessato a questa storia a tal punto da stare leggendo queste righe, non si preoccupi troppo di lasciarmi un commento, positivo o costruttivamente negativo che sia, e magari di presentarsi per fare quattro chiacchiere virtuali! 
> 
> La storia è ambientata in un universo alternativo (Alternate Universe) in cui i protagonisti della Casa di Carta citati sono giovani e alle prese con la scuola, ma resta più o meno fedele alla caratterizzazione dei personaggi ideata dai creatori. 
> 
> Essa è principalmente incentrata sui Serquel, ma contiene importanti accenni ai Belermo.
> 
> Buona lettura e grazie di cuore per l’attenzione, sempre virtuale.

Il treno era partito con un'ora di ritardo. Andrés glielo aveva fatto sapere per telefono, così Sergio era stato costretto a malincuore a trascorrere in stazione più tempo del previsto e di quanto avesse voluto. Dopo aver atteso per un buon quarto d'ora in piedi, era riuscito ad ottenere di sedersi accanto ad una vecchia signora con le valigie ai piedi, probabilmente in attesa del suo trasporto. Da fermo, la confusione della stazione era ancora più opprimente: ognuno aveva una meta, o sembrava averla, e vi si dirigeva spedito. Solo pochi, come lui, sembravano essere in attesa di un passeggero e si guardavano attorno come spaesati.  
Sergio odiava i posti affollati e odiava i ritardi: insomma, quella si prospettava la giornata a dir poco perfetta per lui. Eppure sarebbe stata la stessa in cui avrebbe finalmente riabbracciato il fratello, la prima di ritorno dall'ospedale.  
Per paura di non arrivare in tempo, aveva fatto colazione più in fretta possibile, ed ora era come se il latte della mattina volesse risalirgli lo stomaco, mentre a quanto pare era arrivato così in anticipo rispetto al treno del fratello che, senza quasi accorgersene, si era ritrovato ad origliare le noiose conversazioni dei vicini, a sbirciare qualcuno che stringeva tra le mani un'enigmistica, ad analizzare attentamente i movimenti degli altri viaggiatori. I bambini in lacrime avvinghiati alle caviglie dei genitori e le caselle vuote dei cruciverba che avrebbe saputo riempire con le lettere giuste, non senza sembrare inopportuno, lo stavano portando all'esasperazione.  
Non vedeva Andrés da qualche mese. Da quando il padre era morto, il fratello maggiore era stato accolto dagli zii a Toledo, in una piccola casa di campagna. Si trattava di una famiglia possidente, ma molto umile, perché numerosa. Gli zii e i cugini lo andavano a trovare molto spesso in ospedale, non potendo in altro modo vederlo, e quando ne avevano la possibilità partecipavano volentieri a qualche spesa della famiglia. Il fratello non gli aveva rivelato i dettagli, ma lo aveva informato del fatto che lui stesso avesse iniziato ad aiutarli in casa e in fattoria, come meglio poteva, per cercare di racimolare qualche soldo. I parenti di Toledo erano l'unica famiglia che era rimasta ad entrambi o, meglio, la cosa che più si avvicinava a quel concetto tanto caro e lontano, al tempo stesso, per loro, in quel momento. Eppure, qualche tempo fa, la sorella del padre se n'era andata per una brutta e improvvisa malattia al fegato e, non molto tempo dopo, anche il marito l'aveva seguita, forse lentamente consumato dal dispiacere. Appresa la notizia dai figli, da allora Sergio si era estremamente incupito: quelle brave persone erano state un importante punto di riferimento per lui e Andrés, permettendogli soprattutto di lavorare e guadagnare, e ora li lascavano inevitabilmente. Sebbene, infatti, il fratello si fosse fatto avanti nella speranza di ottenere la gestione della fattoria, come era sicuro che gli zii avessero voluto, data la giovane età degli eredi diretti della coppia, qualcun altro si era presto messo in mezzo, ottenendo la tutela dei ragazzi, la fattoria e il grande vantaggio economico che essa rappresentava. Certo Andrés ci aveva provato a ribaltare la situazione ma, sfortunatamente, non era stato scritto in tempo alcun testamento che attestasse una soluzione contraria. Il suo nome non compariva in alcun documento importante e valevole.  
Con una lettera, dunque, egli gli aveva comunicato la sua decisione di fare ritorno a casa, ora che anche lui vi si era finalmente stabilito. Come avrebbero fatto a vivere d'ora in poi restava ancora un mistero però, un mistero che lo stava divorando dentro assieme ai sensi di colpa. Dopotutto, era lui quello malato. Era lui quello che aveva fatto scappare via quella povera donna della madre, che aveva portato il padre a morire così presto, vessato dal duro lavoro e dalle spese delle sue cure. Era lui che avrebbe fatto meglio a morire quando era ancora in fasce, eppure aveva resistito fino a quel momento e ora, dopotutto il dolore che aveva provocato, era perfino guarito- più o meno- grazie ad un miracoloso- e altrettanto costoso- intervento, per cui altri, e non lui, avevano faticato duramente. Gli venne di portarsi la mano al petto. Da sopra la camicia bianca, si mise a percorrere con le dita quella cicatrice che non se ne sarebbe mai andata: se solo avesse potuto aprirla per vedere cosa di sbagliato avesse quel cuore che portava in petto sin dalla nascita!  
Fu quando era ormai preda innocente dei suoi stessi pensieri senza scrupoli, che una voce amica gli raggiunse le orecchie. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di assicurarsi sulle sue gambe e di sollevare il viso, che era già sprofondato nel giubbotto di Andrés, quello vecchio e consumato del padre. 

~•~

Spiegare cosa rappresentava Andrés per lui era davvero una sfida. Non solo perché Sergio era disavvezzo a parlare dei sentimenti che provava verso gli altri in generale. In verità, sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque al suo posto fare lo stesso. Dopotutto, Andrés c'era stato quando c'erano tutti e quando invece non era rimasto più nessuno, quando non era inevitabile e quando la sua presenza era ormai diventata di vitale importanza. Non gli aveva fatto soltanto da fratello, ma da madre e da padre, colmando, almeno in parte, la loro assenza, da amico, perché non essendo mai andato a scuola non aveva mai avuto il piacere di averne qualcuno sincero, tralasciando ovviamente i bambini malati conosciuti tra le corsie dell'ospedale e spesso mai rivisti perché guariti e dimessi o, più facilmente, scomparsi troppo presto.  
Andrés era stato l'unico a non averlo mai abbandonato, nemmeno una volta. Gli aveva sempre tenuto la mano, di notte, per non farlo sentire troppo solo, dormendo accanto a lui se era vittima di qualche brutto sogno, o iniziando a cantare a squarciagola sulle note della prima canzone che davano alla radio, per sfumare in un debole ronzio le liti troppo rumorose dei genitori al piano di sotto. Anche prima della malattia, nella quotidianità più banale, Andrés era stato un prezioso punto di riferimento nella sua vita di bambino. A maggior ragione in ospedale, arrivando persino a marinare la scuola per fargli compagnia. Alla fine li aveva lasciati definitivamente, gli studi, dopo la morte del padre, per farsi carico di quelle responsabilità che egli aveva portato sulle spalle completamente da solo per tutta la vita.  
Suo fratello non era uno studente modello, ma amava l'arte, la letteratura e le lingue, viaggiare e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, Sergio sapeva che, avendone avuto la possibilità, avrebbe senza dubbio continuato gli studi in quella direzione in maniera brillante e perseguito i suoi interessi. Aveva dei sogni, anche se faceva finta di non averne affatto, affinché il non poterli realizzare in alcun modo potesse fare meno male. Quando lo guardava, con la voce grande e gli occhi tristi, Sergio si domandava se Andrés credeva davvero di essere un bravo attore, oppure se in fondo, nel suo cuore, sapeva di mal recitare quella parte.  
Era stato capitano della squadra di football, molte volte anche rappresentante degli studenti per votazione, per non parlare della sua popolarità con le ragazze e con il pubblico in generale. Lo studio molte volte lo annoiava, ma la scuola era certamente il suo posto e, in qualche modo, lui lo aveva privato di tutto questo. Non c'era stata una sola volta, comunque, in cui il fratello glielo aveva rinfacciato. Mai un momento in cui l'aveva fatto sentire per il peso che era davvero: abitare insieme senza il rischio che il suo cuore smettesse di battere e lui non potesse fare niente per salvarlo era un buon modo per ricominciare. Un ottimo compromesso sancito dalla vita per farsi perdonare delle sfortune che aveva scagliato loro contro da bambini, senza neanche una buona ragione.  
Era come se il destino gli stesse regalando una seconda opportunità, una nuova vita. Eppure loro due erano rimasti gli stessi di sempre: il carismatico e l'introverso. Durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa avevano parlato di tante cose inutili, solo per il piacere di ascoltarsi. Non si erano visti per tanto tempo, ma nulla era cambiato. Forse perché, dopotutto, il destino non traccia mai strade completamente nuove. C'è sempre quel maledetto filo, legato al mignolo di ognuno di noi, che mai si spezza, che ci segue dovunque andiamo, avvinghiato al nostro corpo con tutto il suo vigore, in un nodo che spesso ci fa inciampare, e cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
"Allora, come ti senti? Niente più crisi davvero? All'inizio non ci potevo credere. Sono felicissimo Sergio, sul serio. Sappi che devo sapere i nomi di tutti i medicinali che prendi. Voglio imparare gli orari a memoria, come da bambini. Ti controllerò lo stesso, o pensavi di scampartela solo perché hai una macchina dentro il cuore?" A certe parole, il più piccolo sentiva gli occhi bagnarsi. Fortunatamente, essendo al volante, poteva nasconderli al fratello senza problemi e mostrarsi imperterrito, come solitamente accadeva: quello era Andrés. Tutto questo era ciò che egli rappresentava per lui. La verità è che non c'era modo per spiegarlo, che non esistevano parole migliori di quelle scelte da lui senza saperlo, per descriverlo. Sergio rise sinceramente, scuotendo la testa. Intanto tra le mani di Andrés si accese la luce della sigaretta che portò ben presto alle labbra. Aprì in fretta il finestrino per soffiare via quel fumo, ma ciò non impedì all'altro di catturarne il sapore con le narici. Tempo prima sarebbe morto all'istante, probabilmente. Ci fu un momento di pacifico silenzio. Tra un sospiro e un altro, il fratello poi aggiunse, con tono nuovo. "Ah e dimmi, sei ancora single? Sergio, che barba! Ora ti racconto di un fiorellino che ho conosciuto a Toledo... fantastica!"-iniziò uno dei suoi soliti monologhi. Prevedibile, pensò Sergio. Sempre il solito Don Giovanni.   
Certo c'erano cose più importanti per loro di cui discutere, ma quelle avrebbero aspettato, magari il momento in cui i fratelli avrebbero capito che niente, in effetti, era cambiato per davvero per loro due.  
Quando arrivarono a casa, mentre recuperavano le valige dal bagagliaio dell'auto, accadde tutto troppo velocemente perché egli potesse reagire o fare qualunque cosa invece di restare a guardare ad occhi sgranati, tutto pallido in volto, il fratello maggiore che veniva preso a calci sull'asfalto cocente della strada.  
Erano stati velocissimi. Senza fare un solo rumore, si erano fiondati sul fratello, non curandosi di lui minimamente, e proprio così l'avevano immobilizzato e reso superfluo. Erano in due, entrambi con il volto coperto. Niente armi, gli erano bastate le mani. Lo avevano preso di sorpresa per il collo e per la schiena, facendolo girare e servendogli in fretta il primo pugno, dritto in faccia. Se il suo corpo, cadendo a terra, aveva fatto un qualche suono, Sergio non era stato in grado di sentirlo. Era come in una bolla e più cercava di pensare, più gli girava la testa. Muoversi era invece impossibile.  
Da terra, Andrés si massaggiava la fronte sanguinante. Poi il secondo gli puntò un piccolo coltello alla giugulare. Gli sussurrò qualcosa che egli non capì nemmeno stavolta. E, infine, con la stessa disinvoltura con cui li avevano raggiunti, li abbandonarono. Sergio era ancora davanti al bagagliaio dell'auto e suo fratello steso con la schiena a terra, quando il primo cadde in ginocchio ai piedi dell'altro. Aveva gli occhi spalancati, come vuoti, e respirava così frettolosamente che le narici parevano aver preso il posto del cuore, muovendosi al ritmo del suo muscolo. Il maggiore aveva ancora le mani sulla testa, e le premeva sulla ferita cercando di attutire il sangue che continuava a fuoriuscire senza sosta. Si mise a sedere a fatica, ancorandosi al fratello accanto a lui, preoccupato. "Sergio, respira, respira. Stai bene? Sei ferito? Va tutto bene. Respira, respira" Ma l'aria aveva il sapore ferruginoso del sangue. 

~•~

Ci volle un po' per farlo calmare, e quei minuti servirono a Sergio per realizzare quello che era appena successo davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando alzò il viso per cercare quello del fratello, egli aveva già provveduto a sistemare sulla fronte una pezza zuppa d'aqua che, piano piano, iniziava a impregnarsi dello stesso colore della ferita.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il più piccolo fu celere nei prossimi movimenti. Si fiondò al telefono annunciando che avrebbe chiamato la polizia, ma Andrés lo trattenne per il braccio, ottenendo di essere strattonato in segno di ribellione. Sergio cercò di desistere, lamentandosi della gravità di quando accaduto con la voce spezzata e le lacrime lungo le guance, e mormorando anche parole come pronto soccorso e ospedale, ma poi il più grande lo strinse più forte nelle braccia. "Non chiamerai la polizia, Sergio, e io non andrò in ospedale"-cercò di convincerlo invano. "Andrés, due pazzi ti hanno appena aggredito in strada senza motivo, ti hanno puntato un coltello al collo e quasi rotto la testa. Chiamare la polizia sarà la prima cosa che farò e ti porterò all'ospedale di peso, se necessario"  
"Tu non farai niente di tutto questo"  
"Avresti potuto anche morire" "Chiamando la polizia mi condannerai a morte certa"-disse il primo, stavolta urlandogli contro e mollando la presa sulle sue spalle. "Cazzo, cazzo!"-inveì, levando pugni al muro. "Merda"-mormorò, massaggiandosi la mano chiaramente indolenzita. Sergio lo guardava come se non lo riconoscesse più. Poi la sua mente, più velocemente di quanto avesse voluto, lo portò ad una spiegazione. La fattoria, la battaglia di Andrés per ottenerne giustamente la gestione, la convinzione di esserci riuscito nel tono della sua voce al telefono. Calò allora il silenzio. Il più piccolo era perso nel vuoto che stava fissando.  
"Cosa hai fatto Andrés?" La sua voce richiamò l'altro dalla sua meditazione, ma non spezzò la sua. Poi d'un tratto alzò il viso, asciugandosi le lacrime con il palmo della mano e recuperando la calma, sfoderando tutta l'austerità che aveva in corpo. "Chi sono quelle persone?" Il fratello sorrise. "Chi cazzo sono quelle persone, Andrés?"-gli urlò contro, afferrandolo per la maglia e poi, realizzando quello che aveva appena fatto, ritirandosi con le mani tra i capelli. "Non dirmi, non dirmi che c'entra la fattoria" Andrès lo guardava senza proferir parola, mente continuava a lamentarsi. "Non dirmelo, Andrés non dirmelo. Ti prego, non dirmelo" Poi scoppiò. "Cosa non dovrei dirti, eh? Che ho lottato per avere quello che era nostro? È questo che non vuoi sentire? Che non sono scappato come un vigliacco di fronte a quei ladri?"-urlò con una ferocia nuova. All'inizio spaesato, Sergio recuperò in fretta l'atteggiamento di prima. "Quello che non voglio sentirmi dire è che l'hai fatto chiedendo aiuto a criminali"-proferì spietato. Touché pensò il maggiore sentendolo. Poi finse un applauso e ammirazione. Poi scoppiò a ridere. "E come avresti voluto che risolvessi tutto quel casino eh? Mi servivano soldi che non avevo e li ho ottenuti per una giusta causa" "E questo quanto ti è costato?" "Niente che non possa recuperare. Ho tutto il tempo che mi serve"-annunciò, prima di andarsene e sbattere la porta alle sue spalle. Sergio posò una mano sul petto. Lì dentro, il suo cuore batteva ancora, superstite della recente battaglia, mentre egli si chiedeva come era riuscito ad evitare un infarto. Era proprio come sostenevano i medici prima dell'intervento: quella stramaledetta macchina funzionava anche meglio di quanto pensasse. 

~•~

Suo fratello era indebitato fino al collo, quasi certamente né lui né tantomeno egli stesso avevano la somma, probabilmente nemmeno un terzo del denaro che egli doveva a quei disgraziati perché potessero lasciarli in pace, a detta di Andrés non era neanche lontanamente scaduto l'ultimatum che avevano concordato insieme per riavere quei maledetti soldi, e già si erano presentati a casa loro in quel modo. E la cosa peggiore di tutte restava il fatto che, Sergio ne era convinto, se quel giorno non fosse successo niente di tutto ciò, egli non avrebbe mai saputo da lui del guaio in cui il fratello si era andato a cacciare.  
Non era arrabbiato, anche se Andrés questo non poteva saperlo. Non le conosceva, ma non aveva dubitato per un solo secondo della validità delle ragioni che avevano spinto il fratello ad agire in un certo modo. Era preoccupato, quello senza alcun dubbio. E la preoccupazione gli aveva quasi fatto perdere il controllo, simulando una finta rabbia. Non era deluso. E se lo era, non era deluso da Andrés, ma da se stesso perché, se il fratello non aveva trovato il coraggio di parlargli di quanto gli stava succedendo e non aveva immediatamente visto in lui un amico che non l'avrebbe giudicato, anzi, supportato fino alla fine, questo era accaduto a causa sua, magari per un errore che aveva commesso in passato, e con il quale si era giocato la sua fiducia, o a causa delle sue stesse condizioni si salute che, probabilmente, avevano fatto pensare al fratello di non poter essere in grado di sopportare quel fardello. Ma egli era prontissimo. Pronto a tutto.  
In realtà, non lo era affatto, certo. Non ancora. Ma lo sarebbe stato, per suo fratello. Per Andrés avrebbe fatto di tutto, e la paura che egli non lo immaginasse gli faceva male. Insomma, Andrés c'era sempre stato per lui, e lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ora che si era presentata l'opportunità. Senza esitazioni. Andrés aveva rinunciato alla sua vita per Sergio, e Sergio sarebbe morto per il fratello, se necessario. Eppure, eppure, a lui questo non era venuto in mente: e se oggi non si fosse trovato con lui? E se l'avesse scoperto solo quando sarebbe stato troppo tardi? Ma, soprattutto, quanti soldi esattamente doveva Andrés a quelle persone? E di chi stavano parlando con precisione? Come li avrebbe, come li avrebbero, ottenuti? Cosa stava succedendo? E perché?  
Era successo tutto così in fretta! La sua mente faticava a stare dietro a questa confusione, ma ci stava provando con tutte le sue forze. Voleva capire, voleva davvero. Come quando all'ospedale aveva imparato a leggere da solo perché aspettare che qualcun altro glielo insegnasse lo stava distruggendo lentamente assieme alla noia: c'erano troppi libri nella sala dei giochi del reparto pediatrico per non essere letti. Come allora, si era chiuso nel suo mondo, nell'universo in cui cercava di far combaciare tutti i pezzi scombinati dell'altro. Ma all'improvviso qualcuno gridò il suo nome, e quella bolla magica si dissolse scoppiando. Alzò il viso, e ciò che lo aveva circondato fino a quel momento anche se non se ne accorgeva si era materializzato nuovamente davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando la vide, si ricordò di essere in palestra, mentre cominciava a sentire di nuovo, sotto il sedere, il freddo del marmo su cui era seduto. Era sistemato sugli spalti, e ora tutti i giocatori guardavano verso la sua direzione. Si concentrò su di loro. Erano come in attesa di qualcosa. Si concentrò meglio. Tutti erano fermi, si dinoccolavano ai loro posti, sgranchendosi gamba e schiena, l'arbitro gesticolava verso di lui con il fischietto attorcigliato al collo in bocca e... dov'era la palla? E poi capii. Si alzò per recuperarla come evidentemente gli era stato chiesto, notando che stava rotolando a bordo campo. Non è forse così che funziona la vita? Gli eventi ci sfuggono di mano d'un tratto, iniziano a rotolare davanti ai nostri occhi senza che possiamo controllarli, e noi siamo semplicemente costretti a correre, sperando di poterli nuovamente raggiungere con i piedi per calciarli a nostro piacimento, nel verso giusto, per riportarli esattamente dove devono stare. E nel frattempo, il tempo della corsa, ci sentiamo lontani, stanchi, e sudiamo.  
La palla era rotolata fino allo spogliatoio, perché Sergio non aveva fatto niente per fermarla prima. La porta era socchiusa, la palla aveva attraversato l'apertura. Aleggiava in quel punto il solito odore disgustoso di sudore. Asciugamani e calzini erano sparsi dovunque. E in tutta quella confusione, Sergio trovò quello che cercava.  
Solo quando stringeva ormai il pallone tra le mani ed era pronto a riportarlo indietro, sentì un suono indefinito, un misto soffocato e confuso di gemiti e mormorii, provenire da uno dei camerini maschili. Partì ingenuamente alla sua ricerca, che fu più breve di quanto pensava. Perché, spesso, nel correre, nel rimettere le cose a posto, quasi sempre in effetti, c'è qualcosa che ci attira a sé, che ci chiama, che d'un tratto ci distrae, non che sia propriamente sbagliato distrarsi. Ma ci distrae.  
Aperta la porta per raggiungere il rumore, non pensando minimamente che scoprirne l'origine gli sarebbe costato così  
tanto, sgranò gli occhi e impallidì in viso, quando vide una ragazza tra le braccia di un'altro, in piedi e con i pantaloni abbassati che gli davano spalle, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, e le mani ancorate alla schiena del compagno. Il suo petto, chiaramente scoperto, era però nascosto da quello del moro che aveva di fronte.  
Ci volle un po' per capire cosa stavano facendo quei due e intanto Sergio rimase imbambolato a guardarli, come in un limbo. Ma quando le palpebre prima abbassate della ragazza si sollevarono, dando alla luce un paio di occhi marroni grandissimi che iniziarono a fissarlo con sorpresa, egli fece in fretta a scomparire dalla stanza e, sempre con la palla tra le mani, uscì dagli spogliatoi per calciarla ai giocatori. Era ancora stordito, quando lo schermo del cellulare si illuminò, rivelando un messaggio del fratello. Quando, dopo alcuni secondi, la luce si spense, però, tutto quello che ci vedeva riflesso, in quello schermo nero, erano soltanto un paio di occhi marroni, dei lunghi capelli castano chiaro che cadevano lungo un viso stanco e sudaticcio, per poi finire dritti nella bocca ed essere mangiucchiati dai denti.


	2. L’importanza di sdebitarsi

Vieni da papà gli aveva scritto Andrés e lui aveva approfittato dell'assenza del professore di matematica per raggiungerlo. Era già mezzogiorno e il sole picchiava senza pietà sulla sua testa. Quando lo vide in piedi sulla tomba del padre, roteò gli occhi: perché doveva essere così teatrale da scegliere il cimitero per parlare di quello che era successo?  
Si fece avanti per sistemarsi al suo fianco, e il fratello si accorse di lui senza nemmeno voltarsi. "Non ci venivo da troppo tempo, ne avevo bisogno."-disse, prima che potesse contraddirlo, e Sergio annuì silenziosamente. Poi Andrés si voltò a guardarlo. "Mi dispiace, Sergio. Ho fatto un casino." Lui fece spallucce, ricambiando quello sguardo melanconico. "Se hai già un piano per sistemarlo, conta pure sul mio aiuto." Gli sorrise. Faceva così caldo che iniziarono a incamminarsi per cercare un vicino riparo all'ombra. "È troppo denaro, Sergio. Anche se trovassi un nuovo lavoro oggi stesso, non riuscirei mai a guadagnarne tanto. All'inizio ho provato a giocare. Ho chiesto di abbassare il prezzo, non sono stati comprensivi. Poi sono venuto a sapere che c'è una cosa che gli interessa più dei soldi. I soldi di un tipo in particolare. Si tratta di una famiglia molto benestante, è nuova da queste parti. Credo ci siano stati dei precedenti burrascosi tra loro, magari interessi comuni. Se riesco a prendere quei soldi..." "Dovrai rubarli?" "Devo aprirgli la strada perché possano rubarli, si."-lo corresse. "C'è questa cassaforte..." Sergio si stropicciò gli occhi. "Lo so, lo so che non è il massimo come soluzione, ma non potevo rifiutare! Se è un modo per togliermi fuori dai guai, correrò il rischio." "Va bene, va bene, ma come pensi di fare? Non capisco, Andrés." Lo afferrò di nuovo per le spalle per calmarlo. "Abitano qui vicino, potrei entrare quando voglio, sai bene che ne sono capace. Ma sono persone importanti, se qualcosa andasse storto..." "Si, ho capito" Ripresero a camminare, e finalmente trovarono un albero sotto cui sistemarsi. "Ma vorrei sapere perché mi stai dicendo tutte queste cose." Andrés continuò a spiegare. "Lui è un diplomatico, un uomo d'affari. Diego Berrote. Si è appena trasferito con la famiglia a Madrid, è sempre in viaggio per lavoro. Sua moglie è morta e ha due figli. Frequentano entrambi la tua stessa scuola. Se solo riuscissimo ad avvicinarci a loro in modo da rendere le cose più facili..." "Chi sono? Non credo di conoscerli." "Probabilmente è perché sono nuovi, forse non li hai nemmeno mai visti. Ma è ancora più facile così. Se sono nuovi a scuola e da queste parti, non avranno tanti amici. Raquel e Martin, mi pare si chiamino. Lui dovrebbe essere più grande di te di qualche anno, ma lei è tua coetanea, questo lo so per certo." Sergio ascoltava e annuiva. "Va bene, Andrés. Se è solo avvicinarmi a loro di cui hai bisogno... Non dovrebbe essere difficile, vero?" Il fratello scosse la testa, sorridendo di gioia. "Grazie fratello. Grazie davvero."-disse e fece per abbracciarlo, ma il più piccolo non glielo permise, indietreggiando. "So che è una buona causa la tua Andrés, voglio crederlo. Ma cerca di non finire come lui."-disse, con un certo astio nelle sue parole, e si allontanò dal cimitero. 

~•~

Era stata una mattinata movimentata.  
Certo da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione alle persone in strada, chiudere bene la porta di casa e portarsi un bastone sotto le coperte prima di andare a dormire, pensare attentamente ad una strategia, ad un modo per aiutare Andrés a fare quello che andava fatto senza ripercussioni e, dopo averlo fatto, portare sulle spalle e sulla coscienza quel peso, il peso di un'azione sbagliata, anche se inevitabile, ed essere pronto ad accettare tutte le conseguenze che ciò avrebbe comportato, materiali o immateriali che fossero. Ma, fino ad allora, restava comunque un normale studente e domani ancora il giorno del compito di latino.  
Dopo le lezioni andò in biblioteca per studiare in pace e, come previsto, era uno dei pochi a trovarsi ancora a scuola a quell'ora del pomeriggio. Dopo aver recuperato i libri che cercava, si sistemò su uno dei banchi vuoti della grande sala illuminata e iniziò a dare un'occhiata al suo materiale. Era completamente immerso in quello che leggeva, quando il rumore delle gambe di una sedia che veniva trascinata indietro ed una umana curiosità lo spinsero ad alzare il viso per cercare quello di chi gli si era appena seduto di fronte. Trasalì quando la riconobbe, mentre tirava fuori dal suo zaino degli appunti, in modo tale da comporvi una pila di fogli e di testi ordinata, da posizionare sul tavolo. Lei non aveva ancora alzato gli occhi su di lui nemmeno una volta, continuando invece a sistemare le sue cose. Il viaggio che compivano i due occhi era sempre lo stesso, dallo zaino al tavolo e viceversa, in un meticoloso vortice che pareva sarebbe durato in eterno. Le braccia, scoperte fino ai gomiti, si facevano carico di tutto il lavoro e, se ciò che la circondava fosse stato invisibile, di sicuro quei movimenti avrebbero immediatamente ricordato a Sergio quelli di un suonatore d'arpa. I capelli erano tirati all'indietro da un sottilissimo cerchietto nero, in un acconciatura che era stata palesemente organizzata la mattina presto, considerando che qualche ciuffo aveva ormai trovato il modo giusto per sfuggirgli.  
Indossava una camicia bianca. Gli ultimi due bottoni in alto, quelli del colletto, non erano stati chiusi, forse volontariamente, ma cadevano morbidi sul collo, attorno al quale erano avvinghiati due catenine in argento con piccoli ciondoli, di cui egli non riusciva a definire la forma.  
Quella ragazza aveva una grazia nel muoversi, che limitava al minimo i rumori e difatti, se si sforzava, Sergio poteva persino sentirla respirare. Era così attenta a quello che faceva, che sembrava vivere in un mondo tutto suo, di cui negava l'accesso agli altri semplicemente ignorandoli del tutto. Eppure, si era impegnato con così tanta dedizione ad osservarla, che ora, in qualche modo, si sentiva come ipnotizzato, sotto incantesimo e incapace di reagirvi, e perse la misura, continuando ad osservarla senza sosta. Certo che ti piace proprio osservare furono le parole, quasi sussurrate, che lo riportarono sul pianeta terra dopo chissà quanto tempo. "Scusa?"-gli venne di chiedere, ancora stordito. Scosse la testa per tornare definitivamente alla realtà. Allora lei sollevò gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta, e la sua mente lo riportò alla scena di qualche ora fa, in palestra. Il suo cuore perse un battito e uno strano calore, come se la temperatura nella biblioteca fosse aumentata in un secondo di almeno dieci gradi, si fece strada sulle sue guance. Gli parve, in effetti, di vivere un dejavù e, anche se il contesto era totalmente -e fortunatamente- diverso, provò lo stesso disagio di allora, e la stessa inevitabile colpa di averla ingiustamente violata con lo sguardo. "Nulla"-disse tranquillamente lei, facendo spallucce, con un sorriso che lui non ricambiò. Dopo aver deglutito, tornò semplicemente a concentrarsi sul suo libro, sfogliando una pagina che non aveva ancora finito di leggere. Ma sentiva il suo sguardo addosso e concentrarsi pareva impossibile. Alzò nuovamente il viso, incontrando il suo. Le braccia, conserte, erano state portate al petto. Finse meraviglia. "O, perdonami, ti dà forse fastidio che ti osservi senza motivo?"-chiese lei innocentemente, e Sergio alzò un sopracciglio. Certo, ora gli era tutto chiaro. "Beh, alle persone normali dà fastidio."-continuò.  
Doveva chiedere scusa. Era questo che voleva da lui, vero? Ma, esattamente, perché ciò gli sarebbe spettato? Dopotutto, era lei che stava procreando in luogo pubblico, non certamente il contrario. Oppure no? Oppure c'era dell'altro dietro? "Mi dispiace, non volevo disturbarvi."-provò semplicemente e l'altra sorrise di fastidio. No, c'era di più. Era forse paura quella che l'aveva spinta fino a lì? Paura che lui parlasse e raccontasse a qualcuno quello che aveva visto, al preside magari. Era paura, certo, certo. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo subito? Ma ora doveva esserne certo.  
"Se vuoi scusarmi, vorrei continuare a studiar-"-provò a dire, prima di bloccarsi sentendo qualcosa avergli raggiunto la gamba e salire sempre più sù. La guardò chiedendo a gran voce, anche se in silenzio, delle spiegazioni. Lei sollevò le spalle ancora una volta. Intanto quella cosa non se ne andava e, anche se cercava di respingerla in tutti i modi, una strana sensazione di piacere cresceva sempre di più attraversandogli la schiena. "Puoi smetterla?" "Perché?" "Perché è insopportabile." "Lo sarebbe se non fossimo qui, sotto gli occhi di questa gente? No, in quel caso non ti lamenteresti."-spiegò lei, prima di ritirare il piede, così Sergio poté finalmente rilassarsi sulla sedia, che prima pareva essere carboni ardenti. Poi la guardò prendere uno dei suoi libri in mano e sfogliarlo, nascondendo il viso dietro quelle pagine. "Ma ti dirò di più. Se adesso mi metto a gridare e inizio a sostenere che sei stato tu, non io, ad allungare il piede in quel modo, poi magari scoppio anche a piangere..." Con calma, gli restituì il libro. Adesso lo guardava dritto negli occhi. "Secondo te, a chi pensi crederebbero?" Sorrise malvagiamente. "Alla ragazza nuova senza amici, oppure al tipo strano con gli occhiali che nei film è sempre lo stesso a far saltare in aria la sua scuola?" Touché: tutta colpa del moderno femminismo sgretolato degli ultimi tempi, pensò. Ma con che razza di pazza stava parlando? Aveva la gola secca. Anzi no, non era pazza. Era furba. Il che era anche peggio. Ora, cosa fare? Cosa dire? In principio era lui in vantaggio, lui ad impugnare il manico del coltello, senza dubbio. Ma adesso quella ragazza si stava aggrappando alla lama, senza paura di graffiarsi. Il cuore nel petto iniziò a dare di matto: era forse adrenalina quella che stava provando?  
Fece per aprire bocca, quando tutta la fierezza che lei aveva nello sguardo si sciolse in una fragorosa risata che gli tolse le parole di bocca. Durò qualche minuto, ma a lui sembrarono anni. Era così contagiosa che, verso la fine, sorrise anche lui: lo aveva preso in giro?  
"Sto scherzando, sto scherzando."-iniziò, tra una lacrima e un'altra, e lui scosse la testa incredulo. "Dovresti vedere la tua faccia." Tirò un sospiro di sollievo per mandare via l'ansia. Ora era sollevato. Ma perché tutto questo? Provò a indovinare: ragazza perfetta e cocca del papà a cui la prima bravata è andata male? Dopo un po' lei continuo a spiegare. "Ti ho preso in giro però, insomma, potresti non dire nulla sul serio? Se non mi tradirai, ti dovrò un favore." Sergio annuì. "Sai, non è da me fare queste cose..." Bingo. "Nessun problema"-disse lui, ed entrambi tornarono ai loro libri: erano quelli dello stesso corso di studi. 

~•~

Dopo qualche ora, il colpo che si era preso da quei tipi incappucciati stava iniziando a prendere forma sul suo viso in un livido violaceo che partiva dalla fronte per diramarsi fino alla palpebra destra. Soltanto nello specchiarsi in bagno, notò che in effetti da quell'occhio non vedeva più così bene. E ora, a pensarci bene, il mondo assumeva le sembianze sfocate di una fotografia che non carica a causa di una cattiva connessione. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: quello che voleva era soltanto difendere ciò che era suo, della sua famiglia. E l'unica cosa che ne aveva guadagnato era di metterla in pericolo lo stesso. Si lavò la faccia e uscì per fare una passeggiata: era tardo pomeriggio, ma se conosceva bene Sergio- e lo conosceva perfettamente- non sarebbe tornato a casa da scuola prima di sera.  
Camminava lentamente, senza badare molto a quanto lo circondava, e a testa bassa, come se i suoi piedi fossero d'improvviso diventati la cosa più interessante al mondo. In realtà, non stava guardando nemmeno quelli.  
Ad ogni incrocio prendeva la strada che più gli sembrava giusta: non aveva una meta, non ne voleva nemmeno trovare una. Desiderava solamente distrarsi, eppure ricordava troppo bene quelle strade per sceglierle a caso: le sue gambe avevano un piano che la sua testa ancora non conosceva. Nel frattempo le assecondava, e pian piano la sua ombra, proiettata sul marciapiede, svaniva assieme al sole, e prendevano il suo posto nuovi giochi di luce, quelli dei lampioni e dei fanali delle auto per esempio. Alla fine capì dove voleva andare, dove il suo cuore lo stava portando, quando si ritrovò nel vecchio parco giochi in cui da bambini spendevano di buon grado interi pomeriggi. Il loro antico paradiso, tuttavia, era ormai soltanto un prato come tanti altri, privato di quegli obsoleti divertimenti che conosceva a memoria. Era stata preservata invece qualche panchina, attorno a cui sedevano disordinati gruppi di ragazzi, e la fontana su cui Sergio si sistemava per osservare i pesci rossi e disegnarli con i suoi mille pennarelli. Al pensiero, trattenne un sorriso. Ricordava quei giorni come se li avesse vissuti solo ieri: lui che correva come un pazzo e il vento che lo spingeva nella direzione opposta, e il più piccolo seduto a guardarlo, non potendo sforzare il cuore malato per inseguirlo. Quando lo guardava, leggere nei suoi occhi il desiderio di correre non era mai stato troppo difficile. Si morse il labbro: dopotutto, oggi le cose non erano poi così tanto diverse. Lui faceva lo stupido e Sergio lo guardava esterrefatto: se saltava rideva, se cadeva si spaventava e andava in suo soccorso. Scosse la testa per interrompere il flusso di ricordi in cui stava annegando.  
Ora, ai piedi della fontana, sedeva un bambino intento a leggere un libro. Sorrise spontaneamente nel vedere quanto gli ricordasse suo fratello. La sua espressione cambiò in un baleno quando un paio di ragazzini, probabilmente più grandi del primo, lo raggiunsero per levargli il libro dalle mani. Anche lui e Sergio avevano vissuto episodi simili. E ora ecco che li vedeva agitare quel libro in aria, mentre il più piccolo si dimenava per riprenderlo: avrebbe voluto correre in suo aiuto, ma con la rabbia che si ritrovava in corpo, avrebbe fatto più di quanto gli fosse stato concesso. Dopotutto quel bambino non era suo fratello, perciò, semplicemente, non fece niente. Si voltò allora per andarsene, quando un ragazzo più grande, forse della stessa età di Sergio, raggiunse spedito i bambini e fermò i più grandi, mandandoli via e restituendo il libro al proprietario. Poi gli diede qualche colpo sulla testa.  
Ora, non seppe dire se lo aveva solamente immaginato, se era stato tutta una farsa messa sù dalla sua testa laboriosa, oppure se era successo realmente, se davvero, per un millesimo di secondo, i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli del ragazzo misterioso e viceversa, se lui gli aveva sorriso come credeva, e se aveva sentito, proprio in quel momento, uno strano formicolio nella pancia come gli era parso di aver sentito, ma sembrava troppo reale per essere tutto una sua fantasia. 

~•~

Andrés gli aveva mandato un indirizzo perché si incontrassero lì e ora si trovava di fronte una grande villa a due piani ad aspettarlo, senza nemmeno sapere bene perché. Per poter vedere la casa, doveva sforzarsi di guardare più in alto degli alberi che la circondavano, al di là di un cancello in ferro nero. Il sole stava ormai tramontando e il cielo aveva iniziato a macchiarsi dei colori del vespro. Si avvicinò all'entrata. Al lato del cancello, della stessa tipologia e dello stesso colore del resto delle inferriate, sovrastava il muro una cornice in ceramica di medie dimensioni con inciso sopra l'indirizzo della abitazione, e più sotto il cognome della famiglia che vi abitava. Riuscì a leggere Berrote prima di venire abbagliato dai fari di un automobile nera che, non appena il cancello si aprì, rallentò per entrare. Quando il finestrino oscurato del sedile posteriore fece per abbassarsi, rivelandogli un viso ormai familiare, iniziò a sudare freddo. "Ma allora sei uno stalker"-disse la ragazza della biblioteca, sfoderando un grande sorriso. Non sembrava dispiaciuta affatto, in effetti.  
Per qualche interminabile secondo egli non seppe cosa rispondere, mentre meditava in fretta una scusa qualsiasi da raccontarle. Sollevò gli occhiali sul naso con il pollice, stava per aprire bocca, quando lei lo fece per lui. "Il mio nome è Raquel, comunque."-confessò. Poi il finestrino si sollevò, l'auto ripartì e il cancello si chiuse davanti ai suoi occhi lasciandolo solo e confuso. Intanto gli tornavano in mente le parole del fratello al cimitero: quella ragazza si chiamava Raquel. La vide scendere dalla macchina ed entrare nella maestosa casa. Raquel Berrote. E deglutì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate del primo dialogo tra Raquel e Sergio? E chi è il ragazzo che ha incontrato Andrès al parco giochi? Ora che Sergio ha scoperto chi è la ragazza che ha appena conosciuto, cioè la figlia dell’uomo che Andrés ha pianificato di truffare, come si evolverà il loro rapporto?  
> Tutto e molto altro nei prossimi capitoli.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui. Spero sinceramente che non sia stata una fatica inutile. A presto! ^^


End file.
